Titans of the Caribbean: The Devil's Fire
by Crovv
Summary: While in the park, Beast Boy and Raven gets hit by a green lightning and finds themselves in the caribbean, in the age of pirates, how did they got there and more importantly how do they get back? BBXRAE
1. Chapter 1

**Titans of the Caribbean: The Devil's Fire. Chapter 1**

Down in the horizon rose the sun, bringing it's light to the world. In a certain city, Jump City, which is often threatened by monsters and villians. Protected by 5 heroes, the Teen Titans. Something was about to happen that day, that would change two of the Teen Heroes fate forever. The Teen Titans home, and head quarters, was on an island in Jump City's bay, a giant '' T '' shaped building. In one of the rooms on the top floor, laid a green boy, sprawled out in his bunk bed, sleeping soundly, the boy's name was Beast Boy. All over the floor was old pizza boxes, and in some places old pizza slices, and clothes that looked like they hadn't been in the washing machine for a long time. The light from the sun shone through the window in the room and on Beast Boy's face. He stirred.

'' just five more minutes.'' Beast Boy groned and turned in his bed. After a minute he opened his eyes and sheilded them from the light. When his eyes had gotten used to the light he lowered his hand. He sat up, looked around his room and sighed. He pushed the covers away and stood up. Right that moment he noticed something was different, but couldn't really make out what. Then he noticed that it was very hot in his room for a reason. He looked back at the bed and saw it was covered in sweat. Beast Boy made a face. '' Guess it's to hot to wear my outfit.'' Beast Boy walked over to his closet, opened it and took out a a purple T-shirt , a pair of black shorts and some ordinay shoes. He walked out of his room and headed for the living room. He reached the doors to the living room and they automaticly swooshed open. He stepped into the living room. He saw Cyborg by the main computer, when he expected him to be by the counter eating breakfast. Even with his back to him, Beast Boy could tell Cyborg was sweating like crazy. By the counter sat Robin, in a red T-shirt and green shorts , listening to some music from the stereo, trying to ignore the heat. On the couch sat Starfire, with Silkie to her right with it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth and sweating. Starfire was trying to cool herself by fan herself with her hand. But the one who had worst of them all was Raven, sweat was pouring down her hands, face and legs. She didn't wore her cloak, nor her shoes, she was only wearing her leotard but it was still VERY hot for her, while she was trying to do the same as Robin, reading and trying to ignore the heat. Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg. '' Dude, why is it so hot?''

'' There's a heat-wave in the city today, and thanks to our usual luck the air conditioner is busted, i've been trying to fix the damn thing for two hours now!'' Cyborg said very frustrated.

'' I wish for the heat to stop please.'' Starfire said.

'' Diddo.'' Raven said in her usual monotone. Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, opened one of the cupboards and tok out some tofu waffle mix. He poured the mix into the waffle iron, closed it and turned it on. When his waffles was done he put them on a plate, took a fork from one of the drawers. He went over to the couch and sat down beside Raven and began to eat his breakfast. He looked over at Raven. Sweat was dripping from her forhead and onto the pages of the book.

'' Raven, you okay?'' Beast Boy asked concerned.

'' I'm fine.'' She answered, not looking up from her book.

'' Are you sure? I mean you don't look to well and...'' Beast Boy was cut off by Raven who lifted her view from the book and glared at him.

'' I said i'm fine!'' Raven half yelled, getting very irritaded, most because of the heat. Beast Boy flinched a little and turned back to his meal. He finished it and went into the kitchen again and put it in the sink. Starfire had stopped trying to fan herself and looked over at Raven. To make it short, Raven looked like she was about to pass out.

'' Raven you do not look well. Whats wrong?'' Starfire asked.

'' Nothings wrong, i said i'm fine.'' Raven said, still being so stubborn. By the counter had Robin put away the magazine and had now walked over to the couch. He saw Raven.

'' Starfire is right Raven. You look terrible.'' Robin said. He turned to Starfire. '' Starfire can't you borrow one of your... '' He was cut off by the sound of a book being slammed shut. They looked over at Raven, her book was closed and on the coffe table.

'' No, i'm not going to wear such clothes, no matter how hot it gets!'' Raven said angrily, glaring at Robin. Robin thought for a second. He turned to Beast Boy.

'' Hey Beast Boy, don't you got any spare clothes?'' Robin asked.

'' Sure thing Robin.'' Beast Boy answered.

'' Oh no, i'm not going to wear any clothes that comes from HIS room. Everything in there smells like trash.'' Raven said and stood up and headed for the door.

'' Hey, maybe some of the things do smell, but i do got clean clothes y'know!'' Beast Boy elled irritaded, but Raven didn't listen she exited the room and went to her room. She sat down on her bed and held her head in his hands.

'' If it gets warmer than this, i might consider wearing clothes from Beast Boy's room.'' Raven said to herself. In that moment there was a knock on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it just enough for her to see who it was. It was Beast Boy with some clothes in his hands. '' What do you want?''

'' I was just going to give you these.'' Beast Boy said, indicating to the clothes.

'' Not interested.'' Raven said and closed the door, but Beast Boy kept it open with his foot.

'' Come on, your stubborness is going to kill you. Take these before you see hell as a refrigerator.'' Beast Boy said and placed the clothes on the floor, inside her room, and closed the door. Raven took a look at the clothes, she went over and picked them up. She had to admit, they were not half bad. It was a black T-shirt and green shorts. She smelled a little at them and realized they didn't smell bad at all, in truth they smelled new cleaned.

'' Guess Beast Boy was right... for once in his life.'' Raven said to herself. She wiped the sweat off her forhead and sighed. She put the clothes down. She unzipped her leotard,pulled it off and put it in her washing basket. She put on the T-shirt and shorts, she had to admit it felt much better now when she didn't have so thick clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then she heard very familliar voices in her head.

' Finally you get out of that steam filled leotard and into something more groovy.' Said her emotion Brave.

' You said it Brave, i was about to suffocate.' Said Happy and giggled.

' At least then we wouldn't have to listen to your babbling!' Said Anger.

' Aaww why do you have to be such a meanie?' Pouted Happy.

'' Just shut up in there!'' Raven said and walked out of her room.

' You're up for having some fun with Anger?' Brave whispered in Happy's ear and pulled out a '' Kick Me'' sign, some feathers and some glue. Happy giggled and gave her a thumbs up. Raven walked through the doors to the common room and stepped inside. She saw Starfire by the counter, filling a picnic basket with different kinds of food. Starfire looked up at Raven and smiled sweetly at her.

'' Hello friend. Me and Robin decided to have '' picnic'' in the park today. Do you wis to come? Our friends are already down in the garage waiting.'' Starfire said and finished filling the basket and picked it up. Raven thought for a second, maybe a little fresh air wouldn't do her any harm, plus she could always sit under a tree meditating if she wanted.

'' Ok.'' Raven said.

'' Wonderous! Come lets not let our friends wait.'' Starfire said. She grabbed a hold of Raven's hand and flew out of the room, down to the garage. All of them got inside the T-car, Cyborg at the driver's seat ( of course), Robin in the passenger's seat, Starfire in the seat by the left window, Raven at the right and Beast Boy in the middle. During the ride to the park Raven took a glance at Beast Boy, during the years he had really gotten taller, he was about her height now. The light from the sun shone at him, almost giving him an aura.

' He really looks really cute in this light.' Said Love, in Raven's head. ' Maybe we can finally have some quality time with him.'

' It's no use. He's to good for us.' Timid said. Raven mentally sighed. They arrived at the park and each one of them found something to do. Robin and Starfire went over and sat by the lake, just enjoying eachothers company. Cyborg went over to a girl in the ice cream stand and began talking to her. Beast Boy climbed up in a tree and laid down on a very thick branch. Raven sat under a tree, the one Beast Boy was in, without knowing it, and just enjoyed being in the shade of the tree. After a while Beast Boy fell asleep and accidentally fell of the branch, he yelped. Raven looked up in time to see Beast Boy, before he landed on top of her. Now they were both sprawled out on the grass, Beast Boy was lying on top of Raven, with his stomach on her back. Beast Boy sat up, then Raven did the same.

'' Hehe sorry Raven.'' Beast Boy said, blushing a little. Raven glared a little at him, then sat with her back to the tree. Beast Boy laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

' Aaww come on, crawl on top of him and kiss the life out of him already!' Said one of Raven's most annoying emotions, Lust. She had talked about Beast Boy, and only Beast Boy, like that since...well ever. ' And then the real fun can begin.' Raven blushed at that comment.

' Can you once think of anything else than sex?' Brave asked.

' No, but technically i can't, i'm after all Lust.' Lust answered.

' Don't make me come in there!' Raven mentally warned them. Lust stuck out her tongue at Brave and they went to their own realm in Raven's mind. Raven was brought back to reality when Beast Boy spoke.

'' Dude, look!'' He pointed to the sky, Raven looked up and saw dark clouds coming out of nowhere and covered the sky. The wind sped up, like in a hurricane, then they're came lightning. To make it short it was like the storm had came out of nowhere, first it was warmer than Sahara then three seconds later this happened. '' We have to get away from the tree, before the lightning hits it!'' Beast Boy yelled and grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her to her feet. The began to run away from the tree. They stopped when they heard a roar from the sky. They looked up and saw something that was glowing green, in the shape of a giant snake. It roared again and flew towards them, the green glowing snake turned into a green glowing lightning. Before either of them could react the lightning hit them. When it hit them there came an explosion. When the dust cleared you could see that Beast Boy and Raven was gone, and where they stood were a burn mark in the grass.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of my new fanfic, if anyone have any suggestions to the story, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: Port Royal

**TITANS OF THE CARIBBEAN CHAPTER 2: Port Royal**

Previous: . Before either of them could react the lightning hit them. When it hit them there came an explosion. When the dust cleared you could see that Beast Boy and Raven was gone, and where they stood were a burn mark in the grass.

Now:

Dark. Everywhere was dark, Raven remembered being in the park with her friends, then being hit by a green lightning then... nothing. She felt herself lying on something hard, not like the soft grass she had been lying on moments before. She then felt something wet against her face, it moved across her face, covering her face in some sticky substance. Then she noticed that the thing that was moving across her face felt like a ... tongue? Raven stirred. Then she opened her eyes and found herself staring at, indeed, a small bad smelling tongue. Then she saw who the tongue belonged to , or what, it was a small brown dog, it had very messy and dirty fur. It was standing on top of her chest. It barked at her when it noticed she was awake and ran away, Raven groaned.

'' Great, first i get hit by an unatural colored lightning, then i wake up being licked in the face by a dog, what next?'' She asked herself. She dried the drool of her face then sat up. Her vision was a little blurry so she couldn't make out her sourroundings. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head, she had a little headache. She opened her eyes again, and what she saw made her mouth drop a little. She wasn't in the park anymore, and she was sure she was not even in Jump City. She was sitting in the middle of a cobblestoned street, there were very old houses everywhere along with very old stores, some selling very old lookingclothes, some food and there was even an very old toy shop. Everywhere on the street was people, not only people but animals to like Roosters, dogs and cats, walking right past her, their clothes looked really old,

some of the people wore quite luxury clothes, like it was made for those old dinner parties, and had make up and all that , most of them had less luxury clothes ( they were ''regular'' clothes) ,some others only had some peice of teared fabric as clothes and had mud covered faces and bodies. '' Ok did i miss a masquerade or something?'' She asked sarcasticly. Everyone gave her strange looks as they passed her, some whispered in eachothers ears while staring at her. Raven looked to her left and saw Beast Boy lying on his back, with a chicked sitting on top of his stomach. Raven crawled over to him and shook him a little while saying '' Beast Boy wake up.'' After a moment Beast Boy stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up, which caused the chicken to fall off. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He opened his eyes and saw the purple haired girl in front of him.

'' What happened and...'' Beast Boy looked at what was around them and he stared in disbeleif. '' ... where are we?''

'' I don't know, but we'll have to find out.'' Raven said detirmined and rose to her feet. Beast Boy was still sitting on the ground staring at the people passing them. '' Are you going to sit there all day?'' Raven said and offered him her hand. Beast Boy came back to reality, he took her hand and she helped him to his feet. Both of them looking around, trying to decide where to go. They had two choices, either follow street down wards ( it went downwards like a hill) or follow the street upwards. They decided to go downwards. There were a few old market stalls here and there. Beast Boy saw a pretty girl, about his age, with blonde hair and green eyes , standing by one of the stalls, selling jewellery.

'' Raven wait a minute, i'll be right back.'' Beast Boy said and headed for the stall, with the girl in it. Raven stopped, she saw where Beast Boy was heading and rolled her eyes. She stood by an alley, a man came up behind her. Raven felt a presence behind her and turned around. A man, about 40, was leaning against a wall, with an empty bottle in his hand. He had short brown beard and long brown hair, and was bald on the top. He had an old white shirt, covered in mud, green pants, also covered in mud, and his feet was also covered in mud cause he had no shoes. He looked pretty drunk.

'' Heeeyyy tthheerree beautiful, how much do i have to pay you to make my dreams come true.'' He said,you could hear in his voice that he was really drunk. Raven shivered.

'' Not interested.'' Raven said in her usual monotone. The man frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

'' Selfish brat!'' He muttered to himself and walked into the ally again. Beast Boy reached the girl by the stall.

'' Hi, would you like to buy something?'' She asked sweetly, she didn't seem to mind he had green skin, or so he tought. Beast Boy grinned.

'' Hey, would you like to take a ride at my moped?'' Beast Boy asked, geez he always ask that when he sees a girl. The girls eyes widened, she didn't know what a moped was so she thought when he said ''his moped'' she thought he meant his :cough: uumm let's just say she thought he asked the same the man had asked Raven for.

'' No thanks you perv! And why is your skin the same color as the underside of a ship that has just hit a reef?'' She asked, Beast Boy didn't understand a word of what she just said.

''...what?'' Beast Boy asked and the girl slapped him across the face, HARD. Beast Boy cried out a painful '' ooww '' and walked back to where Raven where, rubbing his face, where he was slapped, there was already signs of a red hand mark on his face.

'' What did you do?'' Raven asked.

'' I don't know... but whatever i did, i don't think i deserved that.'' Beast Boy said, Raven sighed.

'' If you're done flirting, can we go now?'' Raven asked annoyeed and began to walk away. Beast Boy ran after her and soon catched up. After a few minutes of walking in silence, except for the talking of the other people there. Soon both of the Titans reached a harbor, full of ig ships, to small leaking boats tied to tthe wooden bridge, one of the ships outmatched the other ships in size, it was about twice the the height of the other ships, on the back of the ship it read '' Dauntless '', it was painted in blue and gold. Raven looked around and saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a barrel, in front of an old bar, with a smashed window and once in a while there would fly a bottle out of the window, almost hitting someone. But the thing Raven was looking at, the thing that interested her was a symbol carved into the side of the barrel, the symbol looked like a '' Y '' with the letters '' E, I , C-o'' around it. Under the symbol it read '' East india trading company''. Raven's eyes widened, East india trading company hadn't existed since hundreds of years back. This meant they were not only far aways from home, but were back in time as well. How did they get there? And more importantly how would they get back? Beast Boy saw Raven's shocked expression.

'' Raven? '' He snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

'' Beast Boy, i think i know where we are.'' She said looking at him.

'' Where? ''

'' I think we've been transported hundred of years back in time. ''

'' Like when Cyborg did? ''

'' Yes.''

'' Well, that propably explains all the old stuff. But one thing i still wonder about are we still in Jump City or... '' Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a sign above him that said '' Port Royal , best port in the caribbean '' . ''... oh''

' He's so cute when he does that' Love, inside Raven's mind said.

' Shut it, we're stuck far back in time and all you think about is how cute Beast Boy is!... But i have to admit he is kinda cute... WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!! ' Raven yelled at herself mentally.

RAVEN'S MIND: NEVERMORE

The red cloaked emotion Rage came stomping over to Happy, who were sitting on a rock, swinging her legs.

'' Hey Ragie! What's up? '' Happy asked, Rage took her by the collar and lifted her up in the air.

'' Where. Is. Brave! '' She yelled.

'' What have she done now? '' She asked happily. Then she giggled. '' Did she give you a wedgie like last time? That was funny! '' She laughed. Rage growled, she hadn't been able to sit for a week after that.

'' None of your business! Where is she! '' Happy smiled and pointed towards a destination deeper into Nevermore. Rage let go of her and walked towards the destination Happy had pointed. On the way Happy saw feathers fly out of Rage's hood and she also saw about 5 boot marks on her bottom. She giggled once more, no wonder she was so angry...er. Rage spun around. '' What was that! '' Happy held her hands behind her back and grinned innocently. Rage snarled and continued on her way.

BACK WITH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY

'' The Caribbean?... Dude, i've always wanted to go to the caribbean!'' Beast Boy yelled and sat on top of a barrel, on a wodden bridge, placing his hands behind his head in the typical relaxed position.

'' Does that include being hundreds of years back? '' Raven asked in an irritaded voice.

'' Uumm no, but it's still the caribbean, sunshine, the beach and hot girls wherever you look. '' Now really pissed off, Raven pushed Beast Boy, he fell backwards, off the barrel, off the bridge and into the water.Seconds later Beast Boy's head popped out of the water, spitting out water. '' Dude! No fair! '' He yelled angrily, Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy tried to morph into a seal but... nothing happened. '' Huh? '' He tried again, nothing. '' Raven, my powers aren't working. '' Raven raised an eye brow at him. She held out her hand, trying to pick her up with her powers, nothing happened. She tried againl, still nothing.

'' Same here. '' Beast Boy crawled out of the water and on top of the bridge. He shook the water off him like a dog. Unfortunately, he shook the water right on Raven, she got literally soaked. Her face got red with anger, and had flames in her eyes. Beast Boy stood up and grinned to himself, till he saw Raven's pissed off face, he laughed nervously.

'' Heh sorry Raven, you're not mad are you? '' That question was answered when Raven charged at him. He let out a girlish scream and ran for his life, with Raven right on his tail.

'' WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU ARE GOING TO KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS!!! '' She yelled, Beast Boy continued to scream. Raven chased him across the harbor, people staring at them and saying things like '' Young love'' to eachother. Raven catched up to him and tried to grab him but missed, Beast Boy had his eyes on Raven for the moment so he didn't see where he was going and ran right into something. He fell backwards and landed on his back, he rubbed his head and looked up. Apperantly he had ran right into a white horse with a man on top of it. Raven stopped and looked at the man. The man had royal clothes, he looked like an old general, in the colors blue and gold. In his belt he had a sword that had golden threads in the handle. He had an emotionless face, his hair was white, which was in circles on the sides of his head, and his hair was also a pony tail in the back. There was a man, that had the same kind of clothes as the first man except they were all brown and less fancy , he had his brown hair in a pony tail, he had a very stern look on his face and he was on a brown horse beside the first man. The second man asked the first , in a stern tone.

'' Who do you think these brats are... Lord Beckett?''

* * *

Sorry if the description of Port Royal was bad, but i couldn't describe it better, and aslo i thought it would be more interesting if i let the caracters from pirates of the caribbean be in the fic once in a while


	3. SORRY

_Hey sorry i haven't posted any new chapters in a while but i'm right in the middle of a chapter now, but i won't be able to finish it cause i'm going on vacation, to Spain, on Saturday, i will be back the 27th June, again sorry._


End file.
